The goals of the present research project are: 1. Purification of the immunoregulatory peptide derived from normal human plasma. 2. Isolation of vasoactive factors from normal human plasma. 3. Elucidation of the linear amino acid sequence of human plasma alpha 1-acid glycoprotein.